


What He Fights For

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sneaks out of Hogwarts to meet his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Fights For

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently only posted this on my personal website before (which died alongside the free webspace at geocities) and the only file I could find was my personal copy of that website which has a date of 30 December 2007 (along with all other files in that folder), so it's a good guess that it was written some time before that. Since it's the only date I really have, I used that one for backdating.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
> Beta: not beta read

To say that Harry was angry would have been and understatement. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and, once again, they had forbidden him to leave Hogwarts, not even with a guard! Didn't they realise that he was slowly loosing any sight of why he should fight? All he did the entire time was to go to lessons with his class mates, go to his extra lessons to prepare him for the battle with Voldemort and, occasionally, he got to sleep and eat. And whenever he had some free time he was mostly alone. His two best friends preferred the company of each other without him much better now that they were dating. It was as if they didn't care about him any more and without even thinking about him they had gone to Hogsmeade on a date - after they had promised to spend the day with him! Why should he even fight? Who would care whether he did or didn't? Well, he did know two persons who would care, but he had seen neither of them for at least a few months and he missed them terribly.

Granted, not many knew about them being his boyfriends, but it was necessary lest Voldemort found out. Not that they weren't already a target. Since he had nothing to do and no one to spend his time with, he had decided to leave Hogwarts despite all orders to stay and visit his boyfriends. It was long overdue after all and letters just weren't that nice without seeing them every now and then.

Finally, he arrived at entrance to the passage that led right into Honeydukes' cellar. Harry quickly looked from right to left and upon seeing no one gave the password to the statue of the witch and disappeared behind it.

~***~

Getting through Hogsmeade was a different thing altogether, for once he used his invisibility cloak to stay undetected and secondly he had to pay attention so he didn't accidentally bumping into anyone. It didn't take him long to reach the store his lovers had opened in the wizarding village. He had to smile when he saw the violently red sign proclaiming "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes"

Making sure that no one noticed his entrance he went inside. Once in, he looked around and noticing that neither of the twins stood behind the counter, but the assistant they had told him they hired. He made his way passed the customers and said counter, heading for the backroom where he was sure to find the two.

He nearly laughed out loud when he saw them, both with their heads over many rolls of parchment deep into a discussion about one invention or another. Deciding that he wanted to use the chance and play a prank on them, he went to the one closest to him and tapped him on the shoulder, while making sure not to touch him anywhere else. As anticipated said twin, George as he could see now that he was closer, turned around. Finding no one he frowned, while Fred looked at him questioningly. Not taking a lot of time he made his way over to Fred and repeated his action, but this time he couldn't hold his laughter in any longer.

Both immediately recognised him, ran over to him (his laughter giving his position away) and hugged him.

"It's been so long since we last saw you."

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave Hogwarts?"

"How did you manage to leave undetected?"

Harry wasn't sure who asked which question, but he didn't care that much. "Well, they decided that I would have the day off, but Ron and Hermione decided to spend their day on a date in Hogsmeade despite having promised me to remain behind and spend some time with me. I somehow doubt that they even notice me when I'm around. And yes, I'm still not allowed to leave Hogwarts while no one is allowed to visit me who isn't teaching me things. Since I missed you both so much I decided to sneak out."

"A very bright idea, we should use this opportunity at lengths don't you think?" Within moments both were all over Harry, kissing him wherever they could reach, while leading him to their flat above the shop.

~***~

While they were otherwise occupied none of them realised how much time had gone by and that the last of the students were now returning to Hogwarts, instead they were peacefully asleep, cuddling.

They didn't even wake up when someone arrived in the adjourning room through the fireplace or when seconds later Molly Weasley walked through the door in a hurry.

She sighed in relief once she saw the three sleeping peacefully though. The whole staff and the present Order members had started a frantic search when it was discovered that Harry was missing. Silently, she turned around again and left the room, closing the door behind her.

~***~

Half an hour later, Molly had gathered Albus, Minerva, Remus, Arthur and Severus in the Headmaster's office. The search had been called off with Harry found and now all were looking at her, wondering where he was and why he wasn't with her.

"I found him with Fred and George, when I went to their flat to get them to help in the search for him. I didn't want to wake any of them since they were sleeping and we all know that Harry needs all the sleep that he gets. It seems that they are in a relationship. Or well, the clothes that are strewn across the entire flat make it very likely. Maybe we should let them visit whenever Harry doesn't have any lessons," Molly said, answering the unvoiced questions.

Severus only sneered and said, "And let him be distracted even more? He's at his worst and needs to invest more time in learning, not more distractions."

"Be that as it may, I believe that he's starting to forget why he's doing this. I've caught him thinking more often than not. I asked him once what he was planning for his future he said he didn't know yet. I'm certain that he was wondering whether it was even worth planning something or not. How do you expect him to fight when he doesn't know what he's fighting for? I think it would be a good idea," Remus said.

Minerva nodded and said, "If he doesn't know what he is fighting for, when he sees no future... he'll just stop trying. You have seen what happened with him not knowing why he should learn Occlumency in his fifth year. This time he might know the why, but if he forgets what he is fighting for? And before you say that it would be for the wizarding worlds - he's done that since he entered Hogwarts and no one ever thanked him. All they did was call him mad or proclaim him evil should something come up that made him look imperfect. He might just one day decide that it isn't enough doing it only for those around him; he's only human after all."

"What about his side-kicks? Aren't they enough distraction?" Severus said.

Minerva just shook her head and said, "They don't spent that much time with Harry any more, if at all."

"From what I've seen when I've been here he feels lonely. We all know that he has issues with opening up to people due to the way the Dursley's raised him. Amongst other things he also feels unloved. He needs to be shown that he is needed for more than just being the Boy-Who-Lived and defeating Voldemort. He's the age where the love he craves isn't that of parents and family any more. He wants a lover's love and don't tell me that you didn't want that at the age of 17," Molly said.

No one had anything to say after that since they all knew very well what Harry already had had to sacrifice in order to fight Voldemort.

Albus stood up from his chair and concluded the meeting by saying, "Then it is decided, Fred and George may visit Harry when he has no lessons to attend. I'm sure all three will understand that the lessons are very important and could mean Harry's life as well as the well-being of the wizarding world. Molly, if you'd tell them while Remus tells Harry. I'm sure he'll arrive back shortly."

~***~

When Harry entered Hogwarts through the secret passage he was immediately greeted by the sour face of one Severus Snape and a not so happy Remus Lupin. Harry gulped and wished that he was still covered by his invisibility cloak. This wouldn't go over well, especially since all students were supposed to be back an hour ago already, but then again, none of the three had planned to sleep quite that long. He tried thinking about an excuse about where he might have been, when Snape said, "Above the rules set for your safety again? What do you think would have happened if you had been caught by Death Eaters? Not to mention that everybody has been out searching for you."

Harry didn't know what to say to that since it was true. He deliberately ignored the rules laid down for his safety. Before he could come up with an answer Remus said, "We're only glad that Molly found you, before a full panic had set in. If you promise to abide by the rules set for you, we might let Fred and George visit you, but only if you never break one again."

At the news that they knew where he had been and that Molly had found them he blushed, he was even more surprised by the relative calmness of Remus. He knew that quite a lecture would follow once they had left the hallway. He was especially surprised that Remus would soften Snape's lecture since it would surely lead to an argument between the two, which in turn would send both in an even worse mood as experience had shown. This happened ever since they had started dating and while it meant that Snape was on an average nicer to him, at least during the private lessons, he still wasn't sure whether he liked this or not.

~***~

A few weeks later saw Harry improving in his lessons again, with his new encouragement in the form of Fred and George. The twins had once even dared to ask Snape for help with one of their potions needed for a new candy. To everybody's surprise the Potions Master had even found use in some of their ideas for the war.

The twins had even gone so far that they were spending most weekend nights at Hogwarts and whenever someone went to wake him for an early lesson they would find him lying between both of them with a smile on his face.

The End


End file.
